Ex nihilo nihil
by Inside of the shaker
Summary: Nieidealnie o idealnych czasach. James Syriusz Potter rozmyśla o ojcu, Hogwarcie i piętnach wojny.


EX NIHILO NIHIL

Kiedy miałem jedenaście lat, tuż przed tym jak wyjechałem na pierwszy rok do szkoły, zaczęło mu poważnie odbijać. Wcześniej sporadycznie zdarzały się takie dni, kiedy zwyczajnie nie mógł wstać z łóżka i całą dobę spędzał w zamknięciu. Mama wymagała wtedy od nas absolutnej ciszy; żadnych głośnych zabaw ani w domu, ani na podwórku. Mówiła, że tata jest chory. Przez długi, długi czas byłem - byliśmy - przekonani o tym, że to może nagły napad ogniowej grypy. Albo migreny. Byliśmy dziećmi, niewinnymi i nieświadomymi, nawet ja, amator podsłuchiwania i podglądania, niczego nie podejrzewałem. Dopiero teraz kiedy o tym myślę, zaczynam zdawać sobie sprawę z tego, że przecież wiedziałem. Widzicie, dzieci nie są wcale głupie czy niedomyślne. Być może świadomie nie rozpatrują wielu spraw, ale patrząc na siebie sprzed kilku lat dochodzę do wniosku, że chociaż prawda paradowała mi przed oczami, ja zwyczajnie wybrałem bycie ślepym.

W takie dni ojciec

(tata)

zamykał się w sypialni, zaciągał wszystkie zasłony i nie odzywał się. Nie szedł do pracy, nic nie jadł, pieczętował drzwi zaklęciem. Nie pozwalał wejść mamie. Dopiero, kiedy przyjeżdżał wujek Ron z ciotką Hermioną, w milczeniu zdejmował czar z drzwi. Tylko oni mogli wejść.

Ale wtedy jeszcze były to sporadyczne przypadki, może raz na dwa, trzy miesiące. Naprawdę źle zrobiło się tamtego majowego poranka. Był straszny upał, więc cała nasza trójka już od ósmej rano narzekała mamie w kuchni. Uderzyłem brata w głowę deską do krojenia, bo rozlał mój sok, Lily rozcięła sobie palec nożem i głośno płakała, Albus i ja w końcu zaczęliśmy się bić i przepychać, przy czym Albus więcej krzyczał niż uderzał. Powstał nieopisany harmider, mama dostała szewskiej pasji i rozdzieliła nas zaklęciem. W połowie jej wykładu, z piętra dobiegł trzask tłuczonego szkła i głuchy łomot.

-Harry? - zawołała z lekkim niepokojem, by po chwili powtórzyć to głośniej, z zauważalnym napięciem. Trzy sekundy później biegła już schodami na górę, rzucając do nas w pośpiechu: - Zostańcie tutaj!

Jako najstarszy z rodzeństwa, zarozumiały jedenastolatek, raz jeszcze przyłożyłem w głowę Albusowi, żeby miał się czym zająć i czym prędzej ruszyłem na piętro.

-Harry! - usłyszałem głos mamy, zduszony łzami i łamiący się. - Harry, na Merlina, Harry...!

-Mamo...? - odezwałem się, tracąc całą pewność siebie.

Leżał na podłodze, pod rozbitym lustrem w przestronnej sypialni, ciągle jeszcze w starej koszulce Zjednoczonych z Puddlemere, w której spał, i zielonych bokserkach. Był nieprzytomny, z bezwładnej ręki wypadła mu różdżka; w szczątkach lustra grało poranne słońce, rzucając rozbłyski światła po całym pokoju. Zapatrzyłem się w te kawałki, ignorując plamki ciemnoczerwonej krwi i łzy mamy.

-J-J- James... - próbowała się pozbierać. - Idź stąd... Hermiona, Ron... wezwij ich, szybko.

Stałem jak skamieniały. Pamiętam, że pomyślałem wtedy o naszym kocie De (ojciec go tak nazwał i powiedział, że to dlatego, że jest gruby; nie widziałem związku), który umarł ze starości pięć miesięcy wcześniej. Lubiłem go, choć odczuwał do mnie wyraźną antypatię, zdecydowanie wybierając Albusa, co budziło we mnie zazdrość podsycaną typową braterską rywalizacją. Tamtego dnia De leżał na podwórku i wyglądał jakby spał, a kiedy nawet się nie poruszył na moje wołanie, pobiegłem do mamy, krzycząc, że chcę nowego De, takiego, który będzie bawił się tylko ze mną.

_Przydałby się nowy_, pomyślałem, stojąc jak słup w sypialni i odczuwając dziwną pustkę.

Nie myślcie o mnie źle, byłem tylko dzieciakiem.

-Szybko! - ponagliła mnie mama. Wreszcie udało mi się poruszyć.

Dopiero późnym wieczorem, kiedy stary zegar w salonie - prezent od babci - bił jedenastą, dowiedziałem się, co naprawdę się wydarzyło. Podsłuchiwałem rozmowę mamy z wujkiem Ronem, kuląc się za fotelem, na którym siedziała, owinięty peleryną niewidką zwędzoną z kufra taty.

Praktycznie cały ten dzień spędziliśmy sami w domu, co nigdy dotąd się nie zdarzyło. W porze obiadowej zajrzała do nas ciocia Angelina, ale dostaliśmy od niej tylko trzy kotlety i zero wyjaśnień. Lily chodziła obrażona, Al zabrał miotłę mamy, której nie wolno nam było dotykać, a ja ręcznie pozbierałem kawałki strzaskanego lustra z sypialni rodziców. Zostawiłem odłamki ze śladami krwi, nie mogłem zmusić się do dotknięcia ich.

Nie pozwoliłem Albusowi podsłuchiwać razem ze mną, grożąc, że powiem rodzicom o miotle. Dopiero w kilka lat później skorygowałem fałszywą wersję wydarzeń, którą opowiedziała mu mama, a w której ojciec, idąc bez okularów przez sypialnię, przewrócił ciężkie, złocone lustro; podczas upadku rama miała uderzyć go w głowę i spowodować wstrząs mózgu.

Głupie, prawda? Zapewne jednak, gdybym nie poszedł wtedy na górę, uwierzyłbym w to na równi z Lily i Albusem.

Kiedy po miesiącu ojciec wrócił ze szpitala, nie umiałem już spojrzeć na niego tak jak kiedyś. W głębi serca żałowałem, że poznałem prawdę, bo nie wiedziałem jak rozmawiać z człowiekiem, który rzucił zaklęcie uśmiercające na własne odbicie w lustrze.

\\\

Po tym wydarzeniu, po powrocie ze szpitala, przez długi czas - niemal rok - czuł się prawie dobrze. Było tak jak dawniej - graliśmy całą rodziną w quidditcha, wyjeżdżaliśmy do babci, wyprawialiśmy urodziny. Ta sielanka skażona była jednak hordą dziennikarzy i fotografów, którzy po przecieku ze szpitala prześcigali się w domysłach, co się wydarzyło. Ojciec zrezygnował z posady szefa Biura Aurorów, co wywołało jeszcze więcej plotek. Działo się to w trakcie ostatnich lat sprawowania przez Kingsleya Shacklebolta urzędu Ministra Magii; jako przyjaciel Potterów wywarł on nacisk nie tylko na Proroka Codziennego, ale i na szereg innych czasopism, co na dłuższy czas dało spokój mojej rodzinie. Mama starała się za wszelką cenę odciąć ojca od wszelkich mediów, które mogły w niepochlebny sposób wyrażać się o stanie jego zdrowia

(psychicznego).

Wtedy nie do końca to rozumiałem. Dziś sam już wiem, jak to jest. Kiedy myślę o tamtym okresie, przypomina mi się jednak przede wszystkim zmiana, jaka dokonała się w mamie. Zaczęła mówić cichym, łagodnym głosem, a jej ruchy straciły tak dla niej charakterystyczną energię i żwawość. Była jak radio, odbierające jedynie na częstotliwości Harry'ego Pottera, dostrajające do niego wszystkie swoje fale.

Pierwsze miesiące w Hogwarcie były dla mnie bardzo trudne. Tęskniłem za rodziną i nie mogłem dać sobie rady z presją otoczenia, wymagającego ode mnie bycia kopią ojca. Nigdy nie zapomnę jak podczas jednej z pierwszych lekcji zaklęć usłyszałem od nieco już przygłuchego profesora Flitwicka, że mój ojciec opanował zaklęcie lewitujące dwa razy szybciej niż ja. Dzieciaki gapiły się na mnie cały czas, grzebały w moich rzeczach w poszukiwaniu peleryny niewidki i Mapy Huncwotów i próbowały sprowokować mnie do użycia mowy węży, przekonane, że na pewno ją znam. Profesor McGonagall, wciąż surowa i wymagająca, udzieliła mi specjalnego pozwolenia na wystartowanie w eliminacjach do domowej drużyny quiddtcha, choć zwyczajowo pierwszoroczni nie mogli grać.

-Z takimi rodzicami, na pewno jesteś wspaniałym zawodnikiem - powiedziała.

Nie poszedłem nawet ich oglądać, choć kochałem quidditcha, a na miotle latałem od drugiego roku życia. Profesor McGonagall nie skomentowała tego i więcej nie usłyszałem od niej żadnej aluzji do swoich rodziców. Jeśli chodzi o mnie, nigdy nie dołączyłem do drużyny. Nie potrafiłem walczyć z cieniem własnego ojca i nawet teraz, w szóstej klasie, widzę go na każdym kroku.

Dopiero w połowie listopada udało mi się w jako takim stopniu zadomowić w Hogwarcie. Nie zmieniło to jednak faktu, iż oczekiwano ode mnie bycia kimś lepszym, wisiała nade mną presja nie tylko największego bohatera świata czarodziejów, Harry'rego Pottera, ale też jego ojca i przyjaciół. Nie pomagała także rodzina ze strony mamy. Ginny Potter zrobiła przecież wspaniałą karierę jako zawodniczka quidditcha, została najlepszą ścigającą reprezentacji najpierw Anglii, a później Szkocji, gdzie się przeprowadziliśmy. Miała mnóstwo propozycji z najlepszych drużyn świata, nie wyłączając składów australijskich i japońskich. Poza tym byli jeszcze oczywiście jej bracia.

Mimo wszystko dwa pierwsze lata w Hogwarcie spędziłem względnie szczęśliwie, Albusowi udało się zaliczyć rok prawie normalnego pobytu, natomiast Lily od samego początku miała problemy.

Przed jej wyjazdem ojciec podjął dwie próby samobójcze.

Gazety rzuciły się na nas jak wygłodniałe sępy i zmieniły nasze życie w piekło. Codziennie pojawiały się oczerniające nas artykuły, obrzydliwe plotki i wyssane z palca opowieści "przyjaciół rodziny". Nie będę opowiadać, jak wyglądały próby samobójcze, na pewno zresztą przeczytaliście wszystko w tych parszywych szmatławcach. Lily była świadkiem jednej z nich. Zamknęła się w sobie, stała się milczącą, lękliwą osobą z wyraźną awersją do magii. Nie wiem, czego oczekiwały po niej dzieciaki w Hogwarcie, ale na pewno nie spełniła ich wymagań. Lily nie miała i nie ma koleżanek, w pierwszej klasie niektórzy uczniowie próbowali jej dokuczać. Albus, ja i Fred poświęciliśmy trzydzieści pięć punktów Gryffindoru, by wytłumaczyć wszystkim dlaczego nie można jej zaczepiać.

Ojciec natomiast coraz rzadziej zachowywał się normalnie. Zdawał się zatrzaśnięty w przeszłości, rozpamiętywał wszystkie bolesne wspomnienia i zatracał te dobre. Nie graliśmy już razem w quidditcha, nie wyjeżdżaliśmy na wakacje, nie spędzaliśmy z nim czasu. Kiedy wróciliśmy na ferie zimowe w Boże Narodzenie czwartego roku mojej nauki w Hogwarcie, podczas wielkiej rodzinnej kolacji ojciec nie odezwał się ani słowem. Dopiero na sam koniec, przy deserze, potoczył nieobecnym spojrzeniem po wszystkich zebranych i zapytał pustym głosem: "Gdzie jest Syriusz?" .

Od tamtego czasu prawie z nim nie rozmawiałem. Było coraz gorzej i coraz trudniej; stres spowodował, że mama najpierw dużo przytyła, a później wychudła do kości. Lily przeprowadziła się do babci. Ojciec zauważył to dopiero po trzech miesiącach.

Pewnie widzieliście też ostatni nagłówek. HARRY POTTER. UPADŁY BOHATER.

Teraz mam szesnaście lat i zerowe pojęcie o tym, kim naprawdę jestem. Mam wrażenie, że od zawsze definiuje mnie historia mojej rodziny i, przede wszystkim, mój ojciec. Zacierają się we mnie wspomnienia beztroskiego dzieciństwa, bo coraz bardziej zdaję sobie sprawę, że choroba Harry'ego Pottera zaczęła toczyć jego duszę już dawno, dawno temu. Błahe sprawy, pozornie nic nieznaczące słowa nabierają dla mnie nowego sensu i zmieniają kształt wspomnień.


End file.
